Finding all the Different Strengths
by XxStarcatcherxX
Summary: When Raven finally has control over all her emotions, life seems so much better for her, but after a terrible tragedy will her life spiral down? Will love be enough to guide her out of the hole of despair she has entered?BBxRae M 4 a reason! Please Review
1. Keep the Tape Rolling

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR THE WRITING OF THE CARTOON

It was just another day in Titans Tower with each of the titans each keeping themselves occupied in their own way. Robin and Starfire where on the roof talking the day away, about random things, they were finally passed the "oh I love you more! No I love you more" stage and the titans were overjoyed by that fact. Cyborg and Bumblebee were on a date at the cinemas, who just entered the "I love you more" stage. Beastboy was flipping aimlessly through all the television channels in the living room, listening to Raven play expertly at her piano that she had acquired a few years back. He listened to the intricate notes and trills that were on the border of happiness and sorrow.

The girl stood up from her playing stool when she heard a knock on the door, she quickly wrote down the last notes she played on her paper beautiful, so that she wouldn't forget her new work in progress. She was always coming up with new melodies, all equally wonderful. She opened her door a couple inches expecting to see the green teen on the other side of the pestering her again if she'd like to go for a walk, she loved him deeply, and he had already expressed his feeling for her, but although she had recently gained complete control over her emotions she didn't find it safe to test it with the strongest of all emotions, love. She did promise him they'd give it a try once she thought she was ready and he had said he had all the patience in the world for her. To her surprise it was Robin on the other side,

"Hi, is everything alright?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering , if you'd go down to that old factory, there's been some noises reported, and well all know how long that buildings been empty."

"Oh, yeah sure no problem."

"Thanks Raven."

She gave a small smile to the team leader, he had grown a considerable amount, he had let his hair grow out right below chin, the 18 year old boy never lost his look. She slid the door shut and decided to make a quick change of clothes. The titans had long abandoned the use of a group attack since they had all gotten stronger, and the villains they had gone against in the past had also grown older, and were just not as formidable as they once were. Raven had of course improved the most and the rest were aware that the youngest of them all could knock them all out, they were the 17 year old could have accomplished this long ago, but Raven was in a way ashamed of her brutal and crude strength. She changed into some tight jeans, and long comfortable boots, and a skin tight long sleeve. She grabbed a long cardigan to keep warm, she like Beastboy and Starfire had abandoned the use of a uniform since it offered no secret identity or comfort. Her hair, which she had let grow over the years was in its usual bun of intricate loops and braids and twists and curls. With one glance behind the clock which read 7:56pm she flew out the window and towards the factory.

When she arrived at the factory she used her psychic ability to look throughout all the building to find the culprit of the noises, when she found him her eyes widened and a loud gasp escaped her lips. Coming out slowly was Slade, she put her long delicate fingers around her communicator and pushed the button that summoned all the titans. This was a team job, and although she had taken Slade down before she was sure that Robin would be sour if he was not called to this, and she wanted no conflict.

"What are _you_ doing here…I thought you died, after.."

"After you almost destroyed everything?"Slade finished for her.

She gave him a long and hard glare, and a dark energy consumed him but he made no struggle to escape her hold. This confused the 17 year old but before she entered his mind she heard the door open behind her and she glanced over her shoulder, there was the Boy Wonder, and behind him the rest of the Titans. Starfire was wearing a short micro miniskirt and a midriff with some bright pink flats, her hair that she had cut short was flippy and as pretty as ever. Cyborg looked serious, rather than his usually happy demeanor, and Beastboy was topless showing his well fit body, and some jeans and barefoot, his hair a messy array.

"Raven look like you've got everything under control, good work. But it's a good thing you called us, I can take it from here if you'd like, release him," Robin sai grudgingly.

Raven nodded slowly and did as the team leader ordered, and as soon as that was done Slade slung out a gas bomb. The titans all began to cough uncontrollably but Beastboy, Starfire and Raven felt like they might be sick.

"Yes, all you with those oh so special abilities should be feeling this run its course on your body right now, it deactivates the enzymes need that your DNA needs to activate your powers, and your nervous system so that those signals are not sent, and you Robin and Cyborg since you are mostly human your bodies should feel immensely weak and tired.

At that point Slade mad a run for it,

"Titans after him!!!"Robin yelled,

They all did their best to stand up straight and managed to break out into a run, they all spilt up and ran to their best ability. Raven was on his tail for the longest time but she before she knew it she lost him. She glanced around her surroundings trying to get an idea where she was, and found that she was in an unfamiliar area. To her dismay she found that her communicator wasn't in her pocket either, she must've dropped it earlier. She looked around and saw that no one was behind these buildings. It was all dark now, so she thought it must be around 9. She walked in a direction she felt was a good one and found herself in a long alley. There she saw a couple of oversized teens smoking what she thought was pot, videotaping each other bowing rings through their noses. She rolled her eyes and progressed onward, she felt their stares and she quickened her pace, although they seemed really stupid, they did seem strong and high and she had no powers at the moment. One made a grab for her and his hand enclosed tightly around her wrist, she turned and glared at him,

"Can I help you?" she asked coldly.

The guy only grinned a devious grin and tightened his grip into one that resembled a tourniquet. She yelped out in pain and began to pull away from his hold. The teen nodded to the others and they all surrounded her. Raven could feel her heart racing and her breathing quicken.

"what do you wanna do with her Mike?" one asked.

"Show her a good time is all, no harm in that, eh?" Mike snarled.

"Get the hell away from me you shithead!" Raven yelled.

"Such a dirty mouth for such a pretty girl," Mike laughed and someone tossed him a rag, "keep the tape rolling," he smirked.

Raven made a loud and ear piercing scream, the one named Mike cut her off with a blow to the face and stuffed the rag in her mouth. They pinned her down to the floor and began to strip off her clothes and put it all in a pile. She struggled immensely trying her best to get away from them all. They began to grope her in all places and at that point Raven had tears streaming down her face as she squirmed and writhed in panic and fear. The boys mocked her and laughed, Mike called out,

"Trevor hand me your pocket knife"

And it was tossed to him. He cut through the middle of her bra exposing her breasts. He buried his face into them licked them in every area. He fondled them and bit them while Raven screamed through the rag and struggled against her restrainers. He traced his tongue all the way down her belly down to her panties. He pulled them off with his teeth and motioned for them to spread her legs. He stuck his finger into her and Raven froze at the shock of the assault and then squirmed more violently than ever, he took his finger out and smiled,

"Don't play coy bitch, you're wet for me, you want this just as bad"

He stuck his tongue into her while she tried her best to get free, she wanted nothing more but to wake up and realize that this was all just a horrific nightmare. He soon unbuckled his pants, positioned himself in front of her and slammed into her hard. She screamed in pain as she felt blood of innocence leak beneath her. He slammed into her again not giving her time to recover from the last assault. He continued this on and on and harder and faster each time. He quickened as his climax came on and let his seed flow into her. He climbed off of her and let the next person have a turn, they continued this on, to what seemed for hours to Raven, she had long just let herself become limp wishing them all to just spontaneously to drop dead. They finally left her crying miserably in fetal position. When she thought they were finally gone she sat up and crawled towards the pile of her clothes. She hastily covered herself in shame and made her way out of the alley. She saw the T-Tower and made her way home.


	2. Like Mother Like Daughter

"Where the hell have you been!?" Robin cried when Raven made her way into the living room,

"We were about to go into another search party, _again. _You think we're not gonna worry when one of our team members is out there defenseless and worse she drops her goddamn communicator!! How could you be so careless and stupid, if anything had happened to you, it'd be all your fucking fault!" Robin ranted.

Raven had shrank and flinched every time he raised his voice or arms. Beastboy had noticed this and put his arm around her she shrugged it off violently, and Beastboy's face looked hurt, she gave him an apologetic look.

"Calm the fuck down Robin, don't worry about it Rae he's just sour about that Slade being a just a left over robot he made, Starfire caught up to it and Robin basically took its head off," Cyborg explained.

Raven nodded weakly and attempted to smile, but it felt like such an outright lie. She looked at Beastboy she just wanted him to hold her and tell her it was going to be okay but every time anyone approached her she saw their faces distorted with the bastards that had fucked her up.

"Don't try to excuse her fucking behavior, it was goddamn reckless!" Robin exclaimed.

Raven paled as she saw Mike's face on Robin's. Her knees began to shake violently and felt her eyes roll in the back of her head, she heard Beastboy cry her name and then everything went black.

"What's wrong with her?" a concerned Beastboy asked.

"I think this might just be her reaction to that gas, I scanned all her body's activities, and its going through a hell lot of panic, trauma, and stress. Which reminds me," Cyborg said, he took out a syringe with the antidote he quickly made when they arrived back. He deftly put it into Raven and then left the room. At the door he said,

"Don't press her with any questions when she wakes up BB, her trauma might be something else, I'm really not sure…"

Beastboy nodded and thanked him. He stared at the girl he loved, she had a few cuts on her face, which troubled him, 'where did she get these' he thought to himself. Her hair which was always perfectly held up was messy and everywhere.. 'what did she go through when we were split up.." At that moment Raven opened her eyes and glanced around her surroundings, she was in the infirmary and she saw a concerned green teen looking at her warily,

"You okay Rae?" he asked with angst in his voice.

This hurt her, why didn't she let him touch her before, he looked so hurt.

"I'm fine, I guess I'm just ti..red.." she managed.

She swung her legs over the bed and felt a strong sense of soreness in between her legs, she refrained from crying out in pain. Then she realized that this soreness would physically diminish but it would always remain in some way, there would always be a hole in her that would never be filled, always a piece that was taken away from her in such a violent way. With these thoughts her eyes spilled fresh tears that fell to her cheeks. Beastboy's eyes looked alarmed and he reached towards her, she longed to feel his touch and melt into it but she couldn't, she felt that if he knew he'd reject her all together. She let herself sink through the floor and into her room before his hand made it to her.

She fell onto her bed and she stood up and made her way into her personal bathroom that connected to her room, a birthday gift from Cyborg. She stripped off her clothes and turned on the water of the shower. She glanced into the mirror and saw bite marks all over, fingerprints bruised on and dried up blood around her inner thighs. She felt so disgusted with herself. She climbed into the steamy water and began to scrub her scalp and hair till it felt like it peel off, the bathroom was now filled with smells of lavender and vanilla. She began to scrub her body thoroughly till it was red and sensitive. She climbed out and summoned a gust of wind to dry her completely. She dressed herself numbly and brushed her teeth with great force. She then flossed and rinsed her mouth with Listerine. She went over to her bed and began to brush her hair, it was glossy and straight beautiful with all the care she provided it with. It reached right above her bottom. It was a dark black that tinted blue due to its immense darkness. She thought back to the events of the night and tears began to spill onto her cheeks and run down her face.

She was subconsciously grateful for the pregnancy pills she began to take to regulate her random irregular period. Her powers also would heal any STD that the bastards may have given her. But right now those things were in the back of her mind. She was about o summon for her hair to get into its usual perfection but she decided not to and let it loose. She hugged her knees to her and began to rock back and forth, her hair spilling into her face like a veil. So now she would suffer like her mother had, she had always wanted to be like her mother, beautiful, caring and a magnet of love and peace but she hated this new similarity between them. She began to sob uncontrollably, who would love her now, Beastboy would surely brush her off his plate if he knew her unclean state. And with this thought of losing the only boy she could ever love she cried harder until she heard a knock on the door,

"Rae it's time for breakfast, Cy made waffles your fave," Beastboy said softly on the other side of the door.

Was it really morning already, had she spent the remainder of the night just like this? How pathetic and weak. She took a deep shaky breath and called out

"I'm not feeling well, BB but thanks anyways…"Her voice trailed off,

"Oh, okay…let me know if you need anything, Rae,_ anything _" He told her softly.

With these words more tears were brought to her eyes, she needed him to come in and hold her and tell her he loved her and nothing could ever change that, she needed him to tell her than this was not her fault and those assholes were just sick and that she was gonna be okay but all she could say was:

"Mhm…."

Beastboy stared at her door, he just wanted to go in and make sure she was okay, something terrible had happened he knew it but he didn't want to bother her. He decided to go and make her some of her herbal tea, and see what that would bring, she'd accept it, he knew she would and he'd at least catch a glimpse of her, he just wanted to make sure she was okay and not completely falling apart all by herself. He made his way downstairs and met with the others.

"Rae's not feeling well at the moment, so she's not coming down for breakfast." Beastboy informed them all.

"Oh, poor Raven! Is she suffering the fever? The cold?" Starfire questioned.

"She'll be fine don't worry Star," Robin reassured his girlfriend.

"Perhaps we should get her some of the tea of herbs she drinks so often," Starfire thought out loud.

When they turned towards the kitchen they saw Beastboy carrying a mug towards her room. He shut the door behind him and went on.

"Man the poor dude must be worried sick," Cyborg stated, "He's the only one that's taking this all seriously."

"There's nothing to worry about, this is probably her just reacting to that gas, she'll get over it sooner or later, or maybe she's just embarrassed about her little slip up last night," Robin muttered.

Starfire slapped Robin on the head and gave him a disapproving look.

"Robin grow up," Cyborg glared.

"Sorry guys, I just I don't know why it gets me so worked up every time it comes to Slade. I'll apologize immediately she didn't deserve that," Robin said.

Starfire smiled widely at him and nodded encouragingly and Cyborg gave him a pat on the back.


	3. But I Only Want You

Raven drew in a long shaky breath trying her best to keep herself together. Although she felt completely torn apart she had surprised herself, she had yet to break anything. She had thought with all these emotions she would've surely lost control but she hadn't, but perhaps this was worse. Now she could feel with no consequence and it hurt to feel this much. It hurt to know that she could've been with Beastboy with no damage, it hurt to have this thought knowing Beastboy wouldn't have left her side last night if they were together. He would've kept her safe but because of her fears she was alone, she had been broken from the inside, because of it all she would be forever for the rest of her life. Who would ever want anything to do with her now? She had nothing to offer now but a broken heart and a shattered soul. Her thought were interrupted with a knock on the door,

"Rae? It's me, Beastboy. I brought you something. Can I come in?"

She opened her mouth and a raspy noise came out she coughed and wiped the new tears that were falling onto her cheeks.

"Yeah sure, come in," Raven said softly.

She opened the door without even looking at the door and Beastboy walked in and found Raven sitting on her bed with her knees pulled close to her chest. Her eyes were red and her breathing was a little shaky. She turned to him and patted the spot next to her with a small smile.

"I brought you a tea," Beastboy smiled.

"Thanks," she said weakly.

She took it from him as he sat next to her. She looked into the mug and stared at her reflection for a while. She watched as the steam came out slowly dancing around her face. She wrinkled her nose as it tickled it a bit.

"Smell bad?" Beastboy asked.

"Ha, no smells real nice," Raven took a long sip to prove her point, "thank you, it was sweet of you to…"her voice trailed off.

Beastboy looked right into her eyes and at that moment she felt completely naked, she hastily looked away and put her head down a bit so that her hair would act like a barrier between them. He brushed it behind her ears,

"Your hairs really pretty long Rae, I don't know why you always have it up, you look beautiful like that too but you look drop dead gorgeous right now."

She felt her cheeks turn a crimson red and let out a little giggle. This made Beastboy smile widely,

"What's so funny?" he chuckled.

"You think I'm beautiful, that's what," she said darkly.

If he knew the truth he would think she was the dirties thing that he had ever laid his eyes on, something so hideous to look at that it should surely cease to exist.

"Who wouldn't? Are we looking at the same Raven, cause the Raven I see is a beautiful perfect girl," he told her and for a moment she almost believed him.

"Ha, with those type of flirting skills I don't see why you would waste your time on me, I'm sure there are girls out there a lot more deserving of you," she scoffed.

"But I only want you. No matter what may happen at the end of the day you're the one that I want to hold in my arms, you're the one that I wanna lay my head on, the one that I want to feel on my lips and the one that I wanna see when I wake up every single morning."

Her eyes filled with tears, everything he said was completely true, everything she heard the honesty was heart breaking. How could he be capable of such love? At that moment she wanted to tell him everything that had happened, there was nothing more tempting but to jump into his arms and tell him of the horrific nightmare she had lived through. How each of the sick bastards took turns at her, how each of them bit and bruised her up and how each and every one of them made her hate herself even more. And with this tears streamed down her face and she turned away quickly. Beastboy grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to look at her but she kept her eyes focused on the floor,

"Rae what's the matter, what is it that you're not telling me?" Beastboy said in alarm.

She wanted to tell him so badly. But it was so hard, she fought with herself internally and tried her best to win but what came out was,

"I can never love you! Now go away and leave me alone!! I don't want anything to do with you!!"

Beastboy's eyes looked like they were on the verge of tears, he dropped his hands form her shoulders and looked at her, and found that she still wasn't looking at him. She was lying he knew it, he knew his angel well, she wanted to tell him the truth that much was apparent. Something horrible had happened but she was not in any way ready, but for her, he had all the patience in the world. Instead of leaving her to her surprise her leaned in and kissed her forhead and whispered,

"I will always love you and when you're ready to tell me, I'll be more than happy to listen. I have all the patience in the world for you."

And with those words he left the room and she collapsed onto her bed and began to sob miserably. She longed to tell him everything and hated herself for being such a coward.


	4. Missing You

Thank you to all those who have reviewed, it really makes my day and sorry this is taking so long, I have school exams that are making me stressed out and track is in season now and I have a violin recital I have to practice for too, it's all very time consuming, so please be patient! 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Raven groaned as she woke up. She felt sore and her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying for hours. She felt completely stupid for not telling Beastboy when she had the chance but those nagging emotions in her head were constantly telling her it was a bad idea. Although she was able to use them freely now they still communicated. Her timid told her to hide in her room and never come out. Her brave and happy hadn't said word for what seemed for an eternity. Her wisdom was confused, her gloom was constantly crying her knowledge was muted, and her rage was always ranting in her head. Raven had grown exhausted with the sleepless nights, every time she managed to gain unconsciousness she would shudder violently awake in cold sweat. Sometimes she would remember traces of her nightmare but mostly she didn't recall a thing and would merely hold her knees close in fetal position.

"God damn it…I'm so pathetic…" she whispered to herself.

"_You should have shred them apart! Why the fuck did you let them do that to you! You stupid bitch! You see what you did to us! All because you retrained yourself, you selfish bitch_!" her anger ranted at her.

"_She had no powers!! She was right to cower_!!!" her timid squeaked.

"_She was scared no logic could reason in her, she was not able to summon her demonic side for a temporary scare. She was too afraid to think through, it's not her fault, it was all mine, it was all of ours. We were all huddled in timid's realm instead of doing our job, because of me she wasn't able to access the information to escape…" _her knowledge rambled.

"_I should have been braver I should have stepped up to the plate_!" courage yelled.

All these emotions argued in her head making Raven even more restless, "SHUT UP!!!" she shrieked.

And silence. She walked numbly to her bathroom for a shower. She took off her clothes and looked at her naked body in her body length mirror. The bruises were fading to yellow and the marks had all gone. She climbed into the hot water and washed herself. After she got out and dressed she brushed her hair and summoned it dry. She stared in the mirror and found that she was much paler than her normal gray tone. She held her head as she kneeled on the floor hunched over trembling in frustrations and desperation. She was interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. She glanced up and walked over and slid the door 3 inches open and saw the boy wonder there, this brought back a memory, had she not opened the door in this manner the day it happened…she shuddered and remembered that Robin was right there,

"Hi, uhm did you need something?" Raven asked.

"I wanted to talk to you…"he looked at her expectantly.

She sighed and opened her door, Robin came in and glanced around and felt a tinge of relief to find it still was organized and clean unlike its owner who looked like a total mess. She saw him glancing around and nodded her head to a gothic vintage chair, he took a seat and she sat opposite of him on her tall dresser, and she leaned her aching back on the mirror. She crossed her legs and flinched at the pain, her whole body hurt from the lack of rest and a proper meal.

"Well uhm," he cleared his throat, "first off I wanted to apologize about being such a jerk to you three weeks ago, I would have done this earlier but every time I any of us look for you, you're never here…I'm actually surprised to see you right now, ha, " he gave her a wry smile, she looked at him blankly and nodded, he felt the thick atmosphere of awkwardness and cleared his throat again, "so yeah Raven, I had no right to yell at you, I let my emotions of frustration get the best of me and that's not fair of me cause you always stay so calm no matter how many mistake we make." He looked at her again hoping for some response but she was merely glancing out her window and nodded.

"You don't have to apologize, I understand, we all get overtaken with our emotions sometimes, you're only human," she gave him a nod and a smile so small that it could have been mistaken as a grim line on a porcelain doll's lips.

"Are you okay Raven, I mean you look terrible," this was a lie, he couldn't deny that she still looked beautiful, but it was a tragic beauty on that hurt to look at, "I mean not really but you look a lot thinner and a lot paler and you have the darkest circles under your eyes. Is there something you wanna talk about?"

"_NNOOOO_!" all her emotions screamed

"I …no, I just, I don't know…"her voice faded.

Robin looked at her for a long time and realized that he was not going to be able to get her to say anything else,

"You know Raven if you want to talk to somebody I will listen or if you don't want to talk to me I'm sure Beastboy would listen, I don't know what's going on but believe me when I say we all miss hearing your laugh and just seeing you around the tower."

And with that the Boy Wonder left her room. She pulled her knees close to her chest and laid her head on them she took a deep breath and realized that her recovery was going to take a while longer. Before she could get herself to talk about this all she needed to confront her emotions and that itself was a big thing to do.


	5. Promises

As soon as Robin left the room she knew it was time she confronted all her emotions. It had worked before, had she not gained control of all her emotions when she performed this the last time. This had to prove that this was a good tactic; she took a deep breath and hopped off her dresser. She walked over to her bureau and grabbed her meditation mirror and closed her eyes. When she opened her big bright amethyst eyes she found that she was now in her mind. She knew that this was going to be a hard and long process trying to coax them all to be rational.

She decided to go and talk to anger first, since it was probably going to be the most difficult she preferred to get it out of the way. She made her way to anger's realm and as soon as she entered she felt it: all the suppressed anger she had been holding back fight into her all in a sudden rush. She gasped out as all the anger and frustrations brought tears to her eyes. She bit her lips and swallowed that lump in her throat that was willing to betray her composure,

_"Well if it isn't the little bitch that totally screwed us over? The last time you were in here you told us that you were going to control us and that you were gonna call the shots, well you sure are doing just swell_," Rage snarled.

Raven was surprised, her rage had tears in her eyes too,

"You're crying…"Raven gasped

_"Shut the hell up, you made me like this, if you would've…you stupid…you wanted it you little whore_!" Rage spat out.

"You think I wanted to feel them on me, around me, grabbing me, in me?" Raven asked incredulously.

Rage was silent.

"You think I honestly enjoyed having those bastards do that to me over and over? Think I liked the way they took away the only ounce of innocence that I still had? Make me just as filthy as our fath.."

"_Shut up!!!"_ Rage shrieked,_ "Just shut the hell up!! We're nothing like him you hear me?! Nothing! This doesn't change anything! Okay!?"_

Raven gasped abruptly, all this anger was hitting her hard but she knew it was working, she was hitting the right spots of her anger, her anger was so much like her father and this fact disgusted even her anger now. Her anger used to worship the ground Trigon walked on but after her portal incident every ounce of her hated his very name and her anger was no exception to this loathing. She was the source of all the anger towards Trigon of course it hurt her to hear that similarity,

_"You listen…you're the only one that filthy!!!"_Rage shouted.

"You forget that we're all of the same, we are all one but I'm the one who calls the shots," Raven responded darkly.

"_What did you come here for!?"_ Rage shrieked in a hideous voice, tears streaming down its face now, "_haven't you done enough damage!?"_

Raven did not flinch at the harsh words but walked towards the kneeling anger who was clutching her head which was touching the ground. She knelt beside her and grabbed anger's face gently and made her look straight at her,

"It's over now, if I ever see those bastards again I promise you they will regret it," Raven leaned her forehead on her Rage's forehead and whispered, "I promise."

Rage looked at her with tears falling down on her cheeks, she nodded and then shrank to her usual size. Raven gave her a small smile and waved goodbye. She felt a lot lighter as she walked out of the realm, all feelings of anger had shrunk a great amount. She decided on knowledge and wisdom next. The twins needed some comforting logic. She entered their realm and for a split second she felt completely confused but she reminded herself to stay focused and she found them rambling trying their best to find some form of answer. She saw the twins sitting opposites of each other looking utterly confused at one another.

"Uhm, hi…do you guys need help…?" Raven asked awkwardly.

_"Yes, perhaps you know the answer to this question we've had on our minds for the past weeks_." They both said in unison.

"Yeah, sure what is it?" Raven said with a guarded expression.

_"Why? Why did it happen? What did we do to deserve this? Why couldn't you find the way to call forth your demonic powers if only for a moment?"_

"I…uh...I…I don't know…" the twins were about to turn away from her but she quickly said, "but maybe, we don't have to know the answer…not yet…I don't think I really wanna know…not yet at least, but that doesn't mean I don't want to know other things, now please, please, I want you back, let's stop worrying about that…I promise that once I'm ready we'll explore all these questions now please, please let's not worry about this…not anymore…I get to decide remember? I get to decide what I worry about." Raven whispered fiercely, "I promise you I will try this all."

The twins looked at each other and then at Raven and nodded.

"_Okay, you do call the shots right_?" they smirked.

Raven let out a sigh of relief and gave them a nod and walked off. She decided to go and try her best to console her gloom, she was tired of the uncontrollable tears, there were more to come but she needed some control over herself once more. She entered gloom's realm and felt like someone had punched her in the stomach, she bit her lip as she fought back the sobs that made their way up her throat. She clutched at her sides, here she had thought that anger would be the most nonnegotiable one but perhaps she had been incorrect. She glanced around and saw her gloom sobbing uncontrollably by underneath a drooping tree.

"Oh, please, stop, it's ok…really it is…"Raven tried but she could feel that lump in her throat clawing its way out.

Gloom continued to sob completely oblivious to Raven's attempts to soothe her. Raven fought the strong urge to join her in her grief, to just collapse besides her and just cry till she turned ancient and turn to dust.

"Please stop, please. I know it hurts right now but it'll get better…it has to…I mean….can it get any worse?" Raven managed to choke out.

Gloom turned and looked at Raven in the eyes and she unexpectedly stood to her feet and sent her ounce of magic towards Raven. Raven ducked out of the way and shot her own back immediately overpowering her gloom.

"_Wha..Wha..What do you want_!?" Gloom shrieked.

Raven flinched at the loud noise and found herself at a loss for words, what did she want…she just wanted to cry and waste away, right? That's all she wanted now…no…she wanted her life back that's what she was here for.

"I want you to calm down." Raven said simply.

Gloom looked at her shocked "…_What?"_

"Calm it."

_"But it hurts…so much_."

"Yeah, I know but it can get better, but it won't with you crying all the time. Sure it's okay to cry at times but not all the time, we're not gonna get anywhere if that's all we do."

_"…Okay…is it okay to hide_?"

Gloom looked at the tree and Raven followed suit and there was Timid shaking in terror behind the tree and with her Brave,

"No it's not…I mean sure, sometimes there's comfort in hiding for at least a while, but it's also good to be around people who care about you. I promise I won't suppress you as emotions, but you have to let me feel other things as well…okay? And Brave, I need you now more than ever. Please I promise to help you out the best I can but I need you too."

They nodded in unison and sat by each other and rested on one another and closed their eyes, and gave Raven a sense of relief. She walked off and headed towards her last stop, Happy.

When she saw her realm it was all wrong it was distorted in places, collapsing in others and just plain falling apart everywhere else. And there in fetal position was her Happy. Raven didn't feel anything in this realm like she had in all the others and this frightened her immensely, she'd rather be tackled head on by all these emotions than to be a blank slate, she rushed towards the limp Happy and coaxed her awake. Happy's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Raven with a blank expression, no words, no response only open eyes and Raven still felt nothing.

"Oh Azar.."she gasped.

She shook Happy by the shoulders but she was limp, no nothing. Raven felt the panic run its course through every ounce of her being. What had happened? This couldn't be happening, if there was any emotion she was grateful to feel to its full extent it was happy and now there she was lifeless, looking at Raven through glassy eyes. Raven didn't know what to do, she clutched onto Happy and held her close muttering things that made no sense. She felt that she would lose all her sanity, she needed some response from the emotion, in order for her to accomplish this she needed some form of response from the emotion and she was receiving nothing.

"_She won't be herself for awhile_."

Raven turned and through the tears in her eyes she saw wisdom and knowledge.

"_You have us all at your disposal once more but that was because before you had continued to use us after the incident, but since then Happy has been growing dust, you are in fact in a new realm that Happy unintentionally created, depression. Once you overcome this she will be as vibrant as before."_ Wisdom informed her.

"_You must find those and everything that before had let you feel happiness. I have a hunch that Love can help, she was unaffected by the incident so perhaps you must use her as a compass." _Knowledge suggested.

Raven nodded silently as tears fell from her face. She leaned in next to Happy's ear and whispered sweetly,

"I promise I will bring you back…I promise."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Well there it is guys I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long, my CAHSEE is coming up, I just finished a violin recital, with a singing one coming up. AP exams are in two months and yearbook deadline is advancing. And now Track is in full swing so as you can tell I'm super busy!-.- I will try my best to update as soon as possible though! ____ Please review!=)_


	6. In The Shadows

Raven found herself on her bed clutching her sides, shaking violently. She was fighting off the strong urge to cry, she had promised she wouldn't lose control, she had to keep it together but the thought of her happiness lying cold in a collapsing world made her feel a great despair. She loved feeling happy, it was the best emotion there was next to love, but she hadn't lost her connection with love, wisdom and knowledge were right about that. She still loved, her friends, she still loved the sun crawling into her bedroom in the morning; she still loved the smell of the sea and feel of the moonlight on her skin. She loved feeling the grass between her toes, no love she had not lost. Love was there from the beginning and it would be there till she parted this world and even after. This thought gave her some comfort but she still felt uneasy.

She looked around her room looking for a distraction, her gaze stopped at her beautiful grand piano. She stood up and numbly walked towards it. She sat down and stared at the keys. How long had it been since she played. Since the incident she realized. She laid her fingers on the keys and felt them cool to the touch. She loved how familiar it felt to feel the keys under her fingers. She clicked her long fingernails, on the keys feeling a weird sense of control, when was the last time that she was the one who was able to decide what was going to happen? Lately everything seemed to be out of her control, out of her reach, never near enough always too far. She closed her eyes and let her fingers dance on the keys, letting them twirl wherever they wished. A dark melancholy melody emerged from her grand piano, she felt a lump in her throat, a sob? No this felt different she parted her full lips and soft lyrics emerged

"My black backpack's stuffed  
with broken dreams  
20 bucks should get me  
through the week  
Never said a word of discontentment  
Thought it a thousand times but now  
I'm leaving home

Here in the shadows  
I'm safe  
I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong

Two months pass by and  
it's getting cold  
I know I'm not lost  
I am just alone  
But I won't cry  
I won't give up  
I can't go back now  
Waking up is knowing  
who you really are

Here in the shadows  
I'm safe  
I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong  
Here in the shadows  
I'm safe  
I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong

Show me the shadow where  
true meaning lies  
So much more dismay in empty eyes "

She opened her eyes, surprised at the sound that came from her mouth. Had she really come up with this on the spot? She felt something on the border of happiness but somehow nowhere near there, it was all so confusing. Little did Raven know that a fellow firned of hers had heard her sweet heartbreaking song. She heard a knock on her door,

"Rae, can I come in?"

"Beastboy…? Yeah, uhm, I'd actually like that."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

For the record I do not own this song, and sorry it took me so long to update guys, I've been super busy, AP exams and SAT's and Act's are coming real soon and Yearbook deadline is the week after spring break and Track season is in full start so I really am trying my best :) Please Review! It makes my day when you do, I know this chapter's short but I did put a lot of thought into it=)


	7. I'll Make it Go Away

"Raven, you look so, drained," Beastboy said with a shocked expression when he entered Raven's room.

She was sitting on the ground with her back on her bed and her head leaning back, she gave him a weary smile, just seeing him there made her feel lighter,

"Ha, yes I know I look like shit, I don't understand why people never just say the truth, it's always you feeling okay? Or you like exhausted when it's really, 'dang you look like crap'," She joked lightly.

He looked at her sternly sat next to her and looked right into her eyes, "You could never look like shit, you just look plainly tired," he said he pulled her towards him and laid her head on his shoulder, "How you doing babe?"

With these four words her eyes were brimmed with tears, she exhaled and was grateful of the fact that he could not see her from this angle.

"Uhm, not so good…"She managed to whisper.

"Well that much is a given, you wanna talk about it?"

She nodded slowly, "I do, I really do but I…"

"It's okay, " he shifted his body around and pulled her right between his legs and her head at the base of his neck, she was taken aback by how easily she was able to let herself just fold into him, like two puzzle pieces finally coming together. She sighed and looked in herself trying to find the strength to come out and share her saga, I need you Brave, right now, no more hiding, she told herself.

"You, remember a couple of weeks ago? The night when we encountered that Slade bot? And how Robin sent us out without our powers?"

She felt Beastboy tense behind her, his tightened his hold around her waist, 'Since when did she get so tiny?' he thought to himself, "Yeah?" he questioned, but he felt like he knew what had happened all along.

"Well I managed to chase it down, and I almost caught up to it, but I lost it…and I found myself in an alley…and there were some guys back there t.." she choked out, she had suppressed all the memories and now they came back stronger than ever, Beastboy felt tears fall onto his bare arms, "Raven…did they…"He couldn't finish, he didn't have to, she nodded her head vigorously, "Yes," she gasped, "they raped me Beastboy, all of them took their turn and now..and…now…and now I really am nothing but a filthy worthless piece of shit," she said through clenched teeth, her whole body was now shaking violently, tear streaming down her face.

Beastboy stood them and turned her around rapidly, "You listen Raven! And you listen good, what they did, what those sick fucken shitheads did, doesn't change what you are worth, you're still everything that I look forward to every single day, every single hour, every single minute, every single second, and every single moment!" he cried at her, he pulled her into his bare chest and embraced her and stroked her hair, she was still shaking violently, "It won't go away…"she whispered in a voice that sounded so broken.

"I'll make it go away, Rae, I'm gonna make it go away," He whispered they slid down the wall they were leaning against, "I'll make it go away."

She continued to sob into his chest, these tears…they were different, sure there was sorrow and angst in them but there was a sense of relief in them, and being here folded in his arms felt right, this was where she belonged…she closed her eyes and heard Beastboy humming and heard him begin to sing in a low and soothing voice,

"Ohh  
Ohh  
Oh  
She was standing there by  
The broken tree  
Her hands are all twisted  
She's pointing at me  
I was damned by light comin'  
Out of her eyes, she  
Spoke with a voice that  
Disrupted the sky  
She said walk on over here  
To the bitter shade  
I'll wrap you in my arms  
And you'll know you've been saved  
Let me sign  
Let me sign"

She took a deep breath, and for what seemed like an eternity ago drifted off into a restful sleep, a dreamless sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay once again I do not own this song, and I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter, this one took a lot of thought, I just hope it meets your expectations:) Please Review!


	8. I Was Just So Afraid

Raven felt fingers tracing intricate designs on her skin, an occasional palm caressing her cheek, and a face buried in her hair, inhaling her scent. She felt so at ease, completely comfortable and rested, but above all of these she felt loved. She sighed in content and shifted so that she was staring into her love's bright green eyes,

"How you feeling Rae?" Beastboy whispered.

"Better than I have in weeks," She replied.

"Why didn't you tell me before Rae? I understand that this isn't exactly the easiest thing to say but really Raven you never have t o be afraid to tell me anything."

Her eyes filled with tears, why hadn't she told him from the start? He could never hurt her. She buried her face in his chest and managed to choke out,

"I was just so afraid what you would think, and that you wouldn't love me anymore if you knew ….I… ugh, I was just so afraid."

He embraced her tightly, stroking her long hair, "There's nothing that could kill my love for you, nothing. And those bastards, they're gonna pay for what they did to you."

_'Remember your promise. __We're__ going to handle that," Rage reminded Raven._ Raven nodded mentally, yes, she was going to handle that part, definitely.

"You shouldn't bother yourself with that. Promise me you won't, promise."

"Rae…I…no it's…."

"Please Beastboy, please."

"Okay I promise…"

"Thanks," she lifted her face from his chest and gave him the best smile she could but it still was broken in some parts. He touched her cheek, she put her hand over his held it in place and leaned into it. He leaned in and kissed her on her gem on the middle of her forehead.

"Why don't you freshen up and I'll go get you something to eat. You've lost so much weigh Rae, it scares me, you look so fragile."

She gave him a wry smile and hopped off her bed. He stood behind her and embraced her from the back. He leaned in next to her ear and whispered,

"I still love you, like I always will."

How was it that he always knew what to say? He let her go and walked out of the room. She hugged herself tightly, she felt like the seams were coming together again. She showered and changed into some skinny jeans, and a tight black tank top, she slipped on her slippers and brushed her clean hair and decided to just leave it loose, she had gotten use to it down, it felt right like that now. She looked in the mirror and saw that the circles under her eyes had already lightened a shade. She came out into her room to find Beastboy on her vintage chair, on her bureau was an arrangement of food. Beastboy's hair was still wet from a shower and he was in his regular attire, nothing but a pair of jeans. He stood up and walked over to where she was standing,

"You look so much more alive,"

He sat her down and handed her a piece of toast, she took a bite and another soon followed, she was surprised at how hungry she was.

"I should've woke you to feed you," Beastboy sighed.

"Nah, it was only a couple of hours, besides it's been awhile since I've slept so restfully."

"Yeah I know that's why I let you sleep these past three days."

Raven's eyes widened, "Three days…" she managed through a mouthful of toast.

Beastboy nodded, "You looked so peaceful."

"The others didn't think anything of it?"

"Well it's not like we've seen a lot of you these past weeks, and I've been keeping to my room lately…"his voice trailed off.

Raven swallowed and nodded slowly. She forked some yellow fluffy eggs; she ate them quickly but savored every single bite. When was the last time she had actually eaten something?

"So what do you say about a walk in the park? A change of scenery might be nice," Beastboy suggested.

Raven chewed her warm waffles in her mouth, "I don't Beastboy..I don't think…I…uh…."

"It's fine Rae we can stay here all day too, just you and me."

"Oh Beastboy," Raven started while finishing the last of her herbal tea, "You don't have to include me in your plans for today."

He grunted in response, "Rae I haven't seen you in weeks, all I want is to be able to be near you."

Her cheeks turned a bright pink, she looked away and managed to say, "I just wouldn't wanna hold you from doing something else…"

He held out his hand and she took it with no reluctance, he pulled her to him and held her tight, "When are you finally gonna see that as long as you're with me I'm complete?" He whispered huskily. She looked u at him and readjusted her hand around his neck, this made him blush a scarlet red but he locked his arms around her waist and leaned in slowly. She stood on her toes and the distance was closed, their lips had met, and Raven felt something light up within her. Their lips moved with each other, dancing gracefully. They fell onto her bed, hands holding each other close. This was all so new yet so familiar… then it all came back to her in waves. All of them, on top of her. She couldn't breathe! Se began to panic and writhe, Beastboy jumped off of her immediately. She crunched herself into a small ball feeling the screams make their way up.

'You love him, he loves you. Don't be afraid,' Love soothed her.

"I'm….I-ugh….I'm…so..so…sorry…." Raven sobbed, "I-uh..I…I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Oh, Rae," Beastboy's eyes filled with tears, they had broken her, her sat down and gently pulled her onto his lap, "No, I'm sorry, I should've known better. If you want, I can leave."

"No!" she cried, "Please stay. Please don't leave me alone."

"Of course not Rae, I'm here, and I'll always be here."

The two remained in that position with no more exchange, till they drifted off into sleep, her only escape.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

here you go guys!:) please review! =)


	9. Call Me Garfield

Raven crawled out of Beastboy's lap and arms. She stumbled and tripped and fell on her knees. She let herself fall on her bottom and she looked back to make sure she had not woken Beastboy up. She saw his peaceful look undisturbed and walked towards her piano. She sat on the stool and thought back to the occurrences in the last few hours. The feel of Beastboy's lips still lingered. She felt the butterflies race around in her belly and she her face flushed. She loved how it felt…so why did she get so scared? Beastboy would never hurt her. She knew that, so what was the problem.

She did not notice that while all her thinking she had began to play a lullaby she felt she knew all along. It was intricate and soothing, she felt her soul open up and the words came out,

"Like a whisper in the wind  
The gentle breeze touches my skin  
And I know you're with me  
Always, always

Through he window of my soul  
All the secrets that I hold  
Will be yours to share for  
Always, always

I can feel it in the air  
The fire that we share  
It can only come from deep within

It's a light that burns so bright  
It guides you through the night  
and leads you to me  
So find your way back

And Hold me  
Touch me  
Let the Love come rushing through me  
I'm yours with every breath I take  
The river flows in you

Hold on to Love  
Cause deep down that's what we are made of  
Never let go for my hearts' sake  
Cause my heart belongs to you

Did you want to see me broken,  
Bowed head and lowered eyes?  
Shoulders falling down like teardrops  
Weakened by my soulful cries

I can feel it in the air  
The fire that we share  
It can only come from deep within

It's a light that burns so bright  
It guides you through the night  
and leads you to me  
So find your way back

And Hold me  
Touch me  
Let the Love come rushing through me  
I'm yours with every breath I take  
The river flows in you

Just like moons and like the suns  
With certinty of tides  
Just like hope, springing high  
Still I'll rise

Like a whisper in the wind  
The gentle breeze touches my skin  
And I know you're with me  
Always, always"

"Rae…do you mean all that?"

Raven turned around startled, her face streaming with tears of confusion and want, "Yes I do, I really do. I always want you here, but I don't know…I need you, I know I do but I…"

Beast boy pulled her into his arms, finding that this was such a natural way for them to be. They fit there perfectly. Raven pulled a few inches away and leaned in to kiss him, but this time she made sure to keep her mind in control. This was Beastboy, he was hers and she was always going to be his. He pulled her closer and then pulled away, he looked into her eyes and when he saw that she didn't look afraid he kissed her again.

They backed off and fell onto her bed he was on top of her once again, her pulled away again, and looked at her warily, wasn't this how he had frightened her before? She put her hand on his cheek and smiled and whispered, "I love you."

And with that he began to kiss her once more this time with more passion and less caution, he would stop if he felt her stiffen or if he sensed any fear but no, she merely pushed herself closer and snaked her arms around him and intertwined their legs together. They finally parted for air and found that they were both panting and out of breath. Raven grabbed his hand and stated with a happy grin,

"How about that walk Beastboy?"

"Sure, and call me Garfield, Rae."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it's taken so long guys! But here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please review :)


	10. Teach Me How to Fly

Beastboy ran to his room to go get a t-shirt and shoes. Raven looked outside and decided on a cardigan, dark blue, a present from Beastboy last Christmas. She pulled on her silver Uggs and ruffled her hair some. She looked down from the mirror and down at her hands. They were so translucent, she saw her veins, so thin and blue, they made a map all over her body. She traced them gingerly knowing how easy it would be to slice one open, then the blood would flow like blooming flowers, like runny red snow. It would be so easy, and then this time the pain would be up to her…this one would be intentional. This one pain would make her in control…she glanced towards her antique knife, a gift from the monks. She picked it up and traced the blade, it sliced right through her finger. She smiled darkly. Her hands were shaking now…would she? She turned her wrist upward and concentrated on the intersections of her veins, before she could get the blade near her she saw a green hand snatch it away. She looked into the mirror and saw green eyes staring back at her.

"What were you doing Rae?" Beastboy whispered.

Raven shrugged and lied smoothly, "Just looking at it, I forgot I even had it."

"Then why is your finger bleeding?"

"Accident. I forgot just how sharp it was."

"What were you doing with it so close to your wrist?"

"Ha, I think you're reading too into this, Beastboy. I just happened to be looking at it."

"That's not what it looked like to me."

"Well that's all it was."

"Rae…"

She turned around and looked into his eyes, "Gar, please. Just drop it."

He picked up her hand and sucked on her wound, she blushed a scarlet red. He let his lips linger on the fine thin cut, "Rae, I can't bear to know that you're hurting yourself intentionally. It's bad enough to see you hurt when it's not even your fault…promise me you won't…please…"

She gave him a nod. Of course she could promise him this, he had done so much for her. She was so stupid, what would she gain with this cuts? Nothing. She gave him a smile and laced her fingers and said, "Are we going or not?"

They walked out of the tower and Raven immediately felt the foreign feeling of the sun on her skin. They walked hand in hand, talking about anything that came to their minds. She felt so comfortable, she felt like so much was beginning to come together again, when was the last time she felt this together? She loved the feel of his skin on hers, their fingers laced together, their arms linked like chains. She never wanted to leave his side.

"Oh, Rae! Look!"

She looked to where his finger pointed, and there she baby birds taking flight for the first time. She could relate to them. How scary it was to do something you are so unfamiliar to. Take Beastboy for example, never before had she allowed herself such closeness and tenderness. She let his hand go and unlinked her arm and turned around to face him directly, "Will you teach me how to fly?" she smiled, "I don't think I remember how."

He smiled at her, and at that moment she knew he understood her completely. He understand that by flight she meant living. Because this was true, she had forgotten how to live, these past weeks left her clueless with the rules of social communication forgotten. He cupped her face in hand and whispered in a hushed tone, "I don't think you need my help as much as you think, you know how to fly with such grace," and with that he leaned in to kiss her once more on the lips, this had become so known, like they always knew that this was how they were meant to be. They fit perfectly; their bodies didn't need to learn each other's they had the knowledge of each other all along. It was written in the stars, engraved in their fate.

"Did you know?" she asked him when their lips parted a few centimeters apart.

"That we'd end up together?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, I always kinda knew. Didn't you?"

"I think so, I just didn't wanna believe it."

"Why?"

"I guess I just never thought I'd find someone who would mean so much to me. And when I did, I just couldn't believe it."

"You silly girl. How can you not see how irresistible you are?"

She smiled shyly and tried to look away but he held her gaze, "Don't be embarrassed," he smiled. He kissed her again loving how soft she felt.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

well here's the next chapter:) Hope you guys enjoy! Please Review =)


	11. Wrong Ideas

Raven's eyes fluttered open as the sun kissed her face. She got out of Beastboy's arms and crawled out of bed. They had made it a routine for him to spend the night in her room, at first it was just accident of them talking till the fell asleep but everytime he had left she would wake shaking in cold sweat, tremors running down her very spine, and screams snaking their way out of her throat. Since everyone else's rooms were two floors below only Beastboy could hear her heartbreaking shrills, since his room was two doors away. This new accommodation did not make their relationship any more physical, but their emotional intimacy grew a hundred times more every single day.

She rummaged through her drawers and decided on an emerald skin tight halter top, with black short shorts, with her rainbow sandals, it was a beautiful spring day in the mid 80's. She entered her shower and began her cleaning process. When she went back into her room with her hair still wet she found her bed done and Beastboy sitting on her bed grinning at her, "I love how you look in green. It suits you."

She walked over and intertwined her arm around his bare green muscular one, "Yeah, I know, I also feel very at ease with it too. Good karma?" she smiled back.

They had breakfast of fruit and tea on the roof and were chatting happily away. Beastboy put his hand on hers and began, "Rae, I think it's time we told everyone else about this. They have a right to know, I mean it's only fair."

Raven stiffened, "What? What do you mean…?"

"The truth Rae, you know? I think they should know."

She pulled her hand away and felt her eyes get hot and her throat get tight, "What the hell do you mean?! They have a right?! I think I get to choose who knows and who doesn't! I thought you of all people would understand that decision!" she cried.

He stood up and went over to her, "Rae, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, if you don't want anyone to know about us, it's fine. We can be one of those secret couples," he winked.

Her eyes widened, "Oh Azar. I thought you were talking about…shit…I'm sorry! I…oh my goodness. Of course we'll tell them," she hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry, will you forgive me?"

"Of course Rae, ha, sorry I didn't realize that I was alluding to that." 'Although I do think it's about time we tell them…' he thought to himself. "So when do you wanna tell them?"

She shrugged, "Whenever you want, I guess."

"Right now then!" he grinned, he picked her up bridal style and ran down the stairs. She clutched at his shoulder, trying to keep herself balanced, surprised at his agility, "Ha, you haven't seen me fight in a while have you? I've figured out a way to only express the abilities of animals, like super speed, and strength, but flight…haha I don't think that's possible." She nodded unable to speak, she felt the whole room spinning.

He put her down when they got to the door of the living room, "Ready?"

She stepped around clumsily still frazzled from the ride, she nodded while she tried to fix her hair, "You look beautiful Rae, don't worry."

They entered not holding hands, but only because Raven had her arms around herself. She felt so out of place, when was the last time she had seen them? When was the last time she had even tried to talk to them? Robin. She had talked to him last, but that was under such a strained circumstance. She felt her cheeks flush, what did they think about her now? A depressed loner that made their life in the tower awkward? What did Robin tell them after their conversation? She felt herself get dizzy and her stomach turn.

"Raven? Raven? Raven? Earth to Raven…?"

She blinked and realized that everyone was staring at her now, and this made her knees weak. Had everyone just been staring at her while she was having an internal break down? She felt a familiar arm wrap around herself and she leaned into it like an old habit.

Beastboy cleared his throat, "So you guys there's something that we'd like to share with you guys."

"Oh! You are expecting isn't it! I can see from Raven's new glow!" Starfire squealed.

Raven's face turned into a crimson red, and she felt herself feel even sicker now.

"No I think Raven just feels a bit uncomfortable Star, and I think you just made it a little worse," Cyborg chuckled.

"Oh, my apologies Raven. Now that I see you clearer I see that you look thinner and paler than ever!" Starfire tried to fix up, but she realized her mistake again when Raven pulled the hoodie of her jacket over her head, "Oh Raven, no I…please what is your news?"

"Yeah guys, what's up?" Robin asked.

Beastboy cleared his throat, "Well we just wanted to let you guys know, that we are an official couple. Just so you guys know, you know?"

"Oh wonderful news!!" Starfire squealed and flew over to give Raven a bone crushing hug, making Raven even more uncomfortable and a need to leave. She hadn't let anyone else touch her since the incident and even though it was only Starfire she felt completely terrified, and began to struggle out of the embrace, Starfire let go with a hurt face and Raven immediately felt terrible, "Oh Star, I'm sorry I'm just a little sore…" and she gave her a smile.

"Well I'll bet," Cyborg chuckled.

Raven's face turned red once more, she stormed out of the room feeling completely tired all of a sudden. Did he really think that she would put out so simply? Is that why those jerks had taken advantage of her, cause they thought that she would have eventually fucked someone anyways? She felt herself shake, but she heard her Garfield yelling on the other side, "What the fuck Cyborg? Unlike you, we have control over ourselves okay? We don't come in the early hours of the morning from Titans East's tower or make the whole tower shake when you're simply fucking each other. And now thanks to your perverse thoughts you made Raven feel like crap, so next time before you go off and judge think about who you are talking about and think about your own flaws before you go off and judge us." Beastboy shouted. Raven felt herself go weak, now, she had caused an argument, everywhere she went she caused trouble and she ran off and flew away from the tower.

"Sorry man, I… I wasn't thinking," Cyborg apologized, "I really am, you know me…I…sorry."

"Well congratulations to you two, I know you guys are familiar with the rules," Robin said.

Beastboy nodded and ran out of the room to go look for his Raven. But he didn't find her anywhere when he looked out the window he saw that the once sunny sky was now covered in dark massive clouds, and then he heard thunder and saw a crackle of lightning. 'Please, don't tell me she's out there." He thought to himself but he knew she was, something told him she was.

He went out looking for her, thinking hard at the different possible places she could be. He should've waited to tell them, but no, in a way he had wanted to boast at the wonderful girl he could call his. But now he lost her somewhere but he was going to find her, he had to, he would not rest until he did. For two hours he looked with no luck but he soon felt for some reason an impulse to go to the old library. Something told him that she would too, she was connected to it whether she liked it or not. But not in the way she felt it, no, the way he saw it, it was proof that she was strong enough to fight off any evil she encountered.

Sure enough he found her there, sitting on the roof top fingering something in her hand. She was drenched and was shaking, whether or not she felt it he knew she was freezing. She didn't hear him come next to her, it wasn't until he touched her arm that she jumped startled. She gave him a scared look and turned away. He grabbed her hand and looked at what she was holding and a smile spread across his face. It was the penny he had given her three years ago…how did she find it?

"What do you think I've done for the past hours?" Raven said, answering the unsaid question.

"Rae, lets go home."

She shook her head, "No."

"Why? Cyborg didn't mean it, you know he'll do anything for a joke and Starfire, well you know how she can slip up."

"That's just it, why is it that they both implied that I was so easy to fuck? Do I really give off that message? Is that why this all happened? Because I looked like an easy fuck? A girl that was gonna spread her legs anyways? Is that why!?" she was sobbing now, shaking uncontrollably. Beatsboy pulled her into his arms, "No Rae, no. If anything to me, you seem like that girl that respects herself enough to know when she is ready. And Raven, what those shitheads did, that didn't count, it doesn't count until you choose that's when it means something okay?"

She nodded into his chest, she felt so numb and so confused, but she promised herself she would figure out why this all happened…maybe that's it. It just happened. A spur of the moment type of thing, something she couldn't stop. That's all it was…did it hurt? A hell lot it did, but she couldn't stop it as much as that pained her to realize. Some people really are just sick and don't have any sense and do that to people, she was not the first and she knew she would not be the last, but she would not let this damage her friendship with everyone she had worked too hard to lose it all again.

"Lets go home Rae?"

"Yes…I wanna go home."

He swung her onto his arms bridal style and ran home, and under his breath he sang,

"I was a quick wet boy

Diving too deep for coins

All of your straight blind eyes

Wide on my plastic toys

And when the cops closed the fair

I cut my long baby hair

Stole me a dog-eared map

And called for you everywhere

Have I found you?

Flightless bird, jealous, weeping

Or lost you?

American mouth

Big bill looming

Now I'm a fat house cat

Cursing my sore blunt tongue

Watching the warm poison rats

Curl through the wide/white fence cracks

Kissing on magazine photos

Those fishing lures thrown in the cold and clean

Blood of Christ mountain stream

Have I found you?

Flightless bird, brown hair bleeding

Or lost you?

American mouth

Big Bill looming"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it took so long guys, but I really hope you guys like it! :) Please Review=)


	12. You Promised

Raven felt her head throbbing relentlessly, her nose and chest congested, and her throat hurt every time she swallowed. She tried to sit up but felt a hand push her back down,

"Stay down Rae, you have a fever of 104 right now. You've been moaning in pain for a few hours now too babe," Beastboy informed her.

"That's what I get for sitting in the rain, huh Gar?" she croaked, trying to crack a smile on his somber face.

His expression didn't change and he simply put a wet cloth on her forehead, his lips shut tightly and hands doing everything in a mechanical way, she eyed him suspiciously and warily. She tried to sit up to look at him more clearly but once again without even looking at her this time he pushed her back down, "Raven. Stop."

"Are you okay?" She asked in a low voice.

He looked at her with a pained expression and looked away, "Yeah…I am.."

"Liar," she stated.

"Rae…can I ask you something…a favor…"

She grabbed onto his arm and he turned to her, "What is it?" she asked in a wary voice.

"Let me kill those guys who did this to you…please," he asked in a strained voice.

Her eyes widened, "No, Garfield no. That's not for you to worry about…why are you even bringing that up?"

He swallowed and turned away, "Last night you were talking in your sleep, I guess it was the fever or something…you were answering questions too…I asked you what was scaring you so much because you kept saying over and over that you were frightened, and you told me…and I asked you to…tell me everything…and you did…with complete details…I…I can't let those bastards live after knowing all that…I just can't….it's too much," he turned to her now with his eyes full of tears.

Her face also had tears streaming down as well, but she shook her head violently, "No," she whispered, "No."

'Why?!"

"Why would you?" she whispered.

"Because…because it's not right for them to be let off the hook so damn easily!" he shouted.

"You promised."

He turned to her again and put his hands over hers and looked straight into her eyes, "But, why? Why don't you let me? Don't be afraid I won't let them hurt you."

"_Because we're gonna handle that,"_ Anger hissed.

"Gar…no. Please…no…" she looked at him with pleading eyes, her bottom lip quivering.

He sighed and swallowed her up into his arms and rested his head on hers. He then laid her down in her bed, gave her a pill and a mug of tea, and watched her drift off into a soundless sleep. He crawled in next to her and pulled her to him, tracing the small of her back and lining her protruding shoulder blades. He tangles his fingers in her long dark hair and sighed a deep sigh, one of defeat. He could never do something that would upset her; he would just have to live with these feelings of hate and resentment. He heard her sigh of relief, of course she could feel these feelings in him, she could fee everyone's feelings. He smiled a small smile; he felt her forehead and was relieved to feel that she had cooled down a lot. He pressed his lips on her forehead and breathed in her sweet scent.

He laid there with her for a couple hours thinking about the all the days he had been with her. Their preteen years, their early teenage years, seeing each other mature, remembering that he had made it his goal to always make her laugh, he remembered falling in love with her but hurt when she did not return the feelings, remembered turning to Terra for the short time and then those two other girls he had dated shortly but always with his beauty black bird in the back of his mind. He was remembering that frightening memory where he had thought he had injured his love, when he had let that beast take over everything he was. He remembered how jealous he felt when she fell for her mythological book of a man. He remembered how broken she looked when he hurt her. He remembered when she lost hope and succumbed to her father's wishes and remembered how she pulled through and saved them all. He remembered when she finally gained control of all her emotions and promised him after he announced his love that they would try in a while. He remembered that night when she came in looking scared and shattered. Remembered the time when he tried He remembered that night when he tried to get her to come out to him but she announced that she could never love him, he remembered how much that hurt to hear, but he also remembered that he knew it wasn't true. He remembered when he first heard her sing with her angelic voice and when she told him everything. Every single moment with her was engraved forever in him it was something that would remain with him for the rest of his existence, he loved her.

She didn't deserve any of this pain that was brought onto her, she never meant anyone any harm, she was trying her best to do all the good that she could and yet she always had to suffer it was so unfair. He saw her eyes blink open she looked up at him and she reached up to touch his face. Using her finger she brushed away a tear that was running down his face, one he had not realized he had shed, she placed her hand on his face and leaned in to kiss his lips, he kissed her back fervently pushing her closer, tangling his hands into her hair, she wrapped her arms around him and whispered against his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So sorry it's taken me so long to update but yearbook hell week is over:) but AP is full way so it might be a while before I continue, but for now please enjoy :) Please review


	13. Wrote it Myself

"Gar, have you seen my red leather jacket? I just put it on my dresser," Raven asked as she came out of the bathroom with her face all made up with the perfect colors that complimented her sharp elegant look, her hair curled in long locks, a tight strapless dress that went to the floor, with four inch red heels, an elegant diamond necklace, from her mother, her fingers were adorned with diamond rings on every finger and diamond encrusted bracelets, all heirlooms from her family; she was dressed in what was expected at an event in Azarath. Beastboy gasped at the sight of her, "Rae, you look gorgeous."

She blushed, and looked at him in his tux with a silver tie and vest, "You look so handsome too," she replied. She took her jacket that he handed out to her, she slipped it on and felt him wrap his arm around her waist. It was time for the Annual League's Winter Ball. Every superhero attended every year. They walked out to meet the other Titans waiting for them. Starfire had straightened out her short pink hair so that it looked like a chic pixie cut, with a purple backless and exposed chest dress that stopped at the knees. Robin was wearing his tux with a purple vest and tie. Bumblebee was in a frilly yellow dress with her hair in a tight bun with Cyborg in a tux as well with yellow coordination.

"Shall we all head off to the limo?" Robin asked, "Titan's East is all waiting in there"

They all headed off and piled in, Raven rested her shoulder on Beastboy's shoulder, she could feel everyone's eyes on her and felt completely self conscious, she didn't know why everyone was staring, Aqualad couldn't stop looking, Speedy was looking at her from the corner of his eyes, and Mas y Menos were outright staring. She realized that even Cyborg and Robin were looking at her occasionally and Starfire and Bumblebee were also looking at her with a disdainful look. Beastboy felt her tense up and snapped out of his happy haze and looked around and saw what was stressing Raven out. Raven felt so out of place and although she knew she shouldn't have but she just had to know what they were staring out. She closed her eyes and searched Aqualad's mind. She realized that he was merely checking her out…although this bothered her too it did offer some form of comfort…now that she thought about it they had always stared at her like that so that was it? They just were not used to seeing her like this. Beastboy had a strained look on his face, she entered his mind and asked him, "What's the matter Gar?" she asked. He jumped startled and looked down at her she was staring back intently, he answered in his mind, "Everyone's checking you out right now…I'm not gonna lie, I'm getting a bit jealous…" "Oh, Gar you're the only one I want to be with right now." Throughout this conversation they were looking right at each other and everyone had turned away, even they sensed a private moment going on between them. "I love you Rae, so much." Me too, Gar."

"So how long has this been going on?" Speedy asked casually.

"Almost six months now," Garfield replied.

This surprised Raven that would mean it had been 10 months since the incident. How much time had passed? She laced her fingers in his happy to know that he said it with pride.

"Oh, dang, six month?" Aqualad said, "Sounds like it's getting serious."

"Well Robin and I have been the boy and girl friend for a year and two months now," Starfire piped up.

"Well we always knew you guys were going to hit it off from the beginning, now we're just waiting for the wedding invitation," Speedy smirked.

Robin who was sipping a bottle of water choked and started coughing hysterically, "We're only eighteen, sheesh Speedy."

They all laughed at that remark except Raven and Starfire. Starfire wasn't laughing because to her marriage wasn't funny, it was amazing and she thought that age should never factor in, since in her homeland she was to betrothed and ready to marry at 16. Raven felt the same way, in Azarath most girls were married and were expecting their first child by the early age of 14.

They finally arrived at the main hall located in Gotham. They entered and saw hundreds of familiar and unfamiliar faces. They greeted their elders, Robin and Starfire were talking with Batman and the "new" Robin. Everyone was talking to everyone but Raven and Beastboy merely greeted everyone politely and made sure to say hi to Beastboy's mentors and talked to no one else if necessary. They were enjoying a private conversation that only they could hear, looking deeply into each other's eyes, mesmerized by each other's mind.

"Can you believe it, six months?" Raven said happily.

"Yeah I know, weren't exactly simple in the beginning but it's been completely worth it," Beastboy smiled.

He put his hand on her hand and rubbed it s little with his thumb smiling genuinely.

"Where will this lead?" Raven whispered out loud now.

Beastboy's eyebrows came together, "I'm not completely sure. But what I am sure of is that is that there's no one else I can see myself spending the rest of my life with."

She smiled at this news but she felt a pang of guilt in herself, she didn't know if she'd ever be able to give him everything, sure he was Garfield but he was still a man, that wanted what every man wants…would he stray if she could not give this to him? Their intimacy had grew but she knew because of his animal instinct when she began to panic, he would stop where they were, wrap her into his arms and they would just lay there. But would this always suffice? She had to get over this fear, she had to, but when?

"Rae? Rae? Baby, you okay?" a concerned Beastboy asked as he waved his hand in front of her.

She blinked twice, surprised, "Oh sorry love, I guess I spaced out…will you excuse me for a moment, I'm gonna go use the ladies' room,"

He stood up, "Sure I'll walk you there"

"Oh, no dear don't bother yourself, I think the Green Lantern would like to talk to you anyways, he's waving at you."

She walked off before he could protest and left the hall and went outside for a breather. This whole situation was claustrophobic, she had enjoyed herself so much last year, talking to everyone, dancing, and even performing on the piano. No here she was on the verge of hyperventilating, "I'm really fucked," she sighed to herself. She leaned back on the wall and laid her head back ad closed her eyes.

"Look what we have here," smirked a familiar voice.

She opened her eyes, alarmed, and to her surprise there was Mike and Trevor. She froze in her skin.

"And to think we were merely going to crash this ball," Mike slurred.

He was drunk. Go fig. She wanted to scream but it was stuck in her throat.

"How'd you like to play baby doll?" Mike slurred.

"We can do a different position if you'd like baby, that dress looks like fun."

Raven felt herself shaking tremendously, would anyone even hear her scream, no way, everyone was talking and the music was loud. Would anyone find her? No Garfield thought she was in the restroom.

"_What are you doing?"_hissed her anger, "_This is your opportunity you promised."_

"I need your help"

"_That can be arranged. Let me grow._"

"No…I don't trust you enough."

"_Please if I could take over, I would have already."_

She felt someone grab her arm, she snapped out of her trance and felt her eyes glow, "Get the hell away from me," she hissed in a sinister voice.

He dropped his hand and backed away, "Oh god…I fucked a superhero," Mike laughed.

This angered Raven even more she grabbed both of them in her aura and dragged in mages into their minds, making them see and face their worst fears, showing them their overall fate, showing them everything that would make feel afraid to ever step out of their homes. They were screaming in fright and in pain, unknowingly was crushing at their hearts, stopping the flow of their very blood. "_Control yourself_," she heard love whisper. She let them go and heard siren in the distance. She had seen their faces in the newspaper for wanted serial rapist, she just had not mentioned this in fear that Garfield would go after them, but now they would be found and put behind bars. She looked at them, shivering in fear, in fetal position. This gave her a sense of nostalgia, had they not left her in the same position, how many other women had the left like this? She bent down towards them and whispered in a cold emotionless voice, "I hope you enjoy this fear that you've given me and so many other women."

With that she turned and walked back into the hall. She felt different, lighter, like she could breathe in completely again. It was such a transition. She had completed all the different promises she had made. With her anger at peace she could not feel the happiness in her come to life slowly in her, she sensed it, it was such a comforting feeling. Her braveness had resurfaced, the twins were a promise she had fulfilled long ago. She felt a smile linger on her face, of course this would remain with her for the rest of her existence but she could live with it knowing that she had conquered it.

"Rae! Raven! Rae!" she heard her Garfield call.

She turned and saw him feet away. She walked towards him and hugged him immediately. He was stunned for awhile, she rarely showed this much affection in public, she then shocked him even more by planting a kiss right on his lips, she pulled a few centimeters away and whispered to him, while her lips still brushed against his, "Garfield , I love you. So much."

He blushed, "Oh, Rae, I love you too, I've never loved anyone like I do you."

She looked into his deep emerald eyes and he looked into her amethyst eyes, "Would you like to dance?"

She nodded eagerly and he walked her to the dancing area. There they danced gracefully and then it happened, when he twirled her in a quick graceful movement she laughed her melodious laugh. Beastboy knew at that moment that her healing process was coming to an end. The danced on and at the end of the ball he surprised her.

"Well I promised I'd perform today, but I was hoping you'd perform with me."

"Uhm, sure, let me go tune the piano then."

"Oh, I have the instrument, you're going to sing."

"What?"

"Just read the lyrics from my mind."

"Oh, Gar, I don't know…"

"Please Rae."

"Okay dear. For you." He grinned at these words, "Go get ready then babe, I'll tell them to announce it."

She smiled and laughed out loud as he ran in his goofy matter, she went over by the stage and heard Bruce Wayne announce the ending ceremonies, "I'm so glad you all came to join us tonight, I hope you have had a wonderful evening, now this year we will be having our closing performance by Garfield Logan, and Raven Roth." She climbed onto the stage gracefully with a jump and saw BEastboy sitting on a chair holding a beautiful guitar. She smiled gingerly walked over and stood besides him. She entered his mind and heard every note. "Wrote it myself" he told her.

And the song began,

"You'll be my princess and I'll be your toad

I'll follow behind you on Rainbow Road

Protect you from red shells wherever we go, I promise.

No one will touch us if we pick up a star,

And if you spin out you can ride in my car,

When we slide together we generate sparks,

In our wheels and our hearts.

The finish line,

Is just around the bend,

I'll pause this game,

So our love will never end,

Let's go again.

The blue shell is coming,

So I'll go ahead,

If you hang behind it'll hit me instead,

But never look back cause I'm down and not dead,

I'll catch up to you.

Don't worry about Bowser or DK,

Just eat this glowing mushroom and they'll all fade away.

And the finish line,

Is just around the bend,

I'll pause this game so our love will never end.

And the finish line,

Is just around the bend,

I'll pause this game so our love will never end,

Let's go ahead"

They heard the applause and laughter, she gave a small curtsey and walked of the stage with Beastboy, arms linked.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I found time in my day and decided to update, hope you guys enjoy, I gave this chapter a lot of thought:) The story is almost over:)


	14. Forever and Ever

Okay you guys this is a RATED SCENE, so if you don't like to read these then don't, you can just wait till I update again :) Thank you:)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ha, I loved the song so much Gar," Raven laughed as they entered her room in the early morning. The titans had just arrived from the grand event and felt the fatigue set in.

"I'm glad, I wrote it with you in mind."

She turned to him and wrapped her arms around him, "Gar, thank you, so so much."

"For what?" he asked as he wrapped his arms securely around her waist.

"For everything, I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you, you're my everything now."

"You were always my everything he grinned and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss got heated quickly, their shoes had come off and they were now on her bed, hands running around each other's body's. Her hands in his vibrant hair and his all around her back; he traced kisses down her lips to her neck, sucking gently, she moaned slightly feeling flushed. He continued down till he reached the top of her bosom. And went back to her lips kissing them gently yet forcefully at the same time. He subconsciously made his way to her zipper, she froze at the feel he looked at her and was about to take his hands away, but she protested, "No, go ahead." He looked at her carefully and went back down and kissed her lips again and pulling her zipper down slowly, all the while tracing a finger down the middle of her back, she moaned against his lips at the feel, feeling goose bumps rise. She moved her hands to his shoulders and shrugged him out of his jacket. He continued to kiss her as he tossed his jacket to the other side of the room.

The kiss was more heated now, and he began to peel her dress off slowly as she began t work at his buttons. He pulled it down up to her tiny waist. She blushed a scarlet as she felt more exposed than ever, her breasts only covered in a lacy red bra. He brushed her cheek, "You're beautiful baby, if you want though…we can stop." "I..no I want this, I really do." "If you get scared love, just tell me." She nodded and continued to unbutton the last button. He took his short off and tossed it to the side of the room again. She traced his chiseled chest and traced her fingers delicately around his and in the dips of his six pack. He shuddered from her touch feeling his own goose bumps rise. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love staring back at her. He leaned in to kiss her full soft lips once more. His hands went down to her dress which was half way down. He pulled it off slowly till it was completely off, and he set it aside. She blushed again feeling more exposed, "Do you want to stop baby?" How could he be so patient?, "No, Gar I do want this."

He looked at her warily, but she grabbed his face and pulled him into another kiss. He went with it brushing his fingers all around. She made her way to his slacks and started to unbutton them but her hands were shaky and unsteady, clumsily fumbling around. He broke the kiss, "Baby, if you're scared we don't have to…" She took a deep breath and successfully took the button off. He looked at her again, "Gar, do you not want to?" He leaned down and kissed her again, deeply, shrugging off his pants, he began to run his hands down her back and began to undo the clasp of her bra. She felt it come loose and looked into Beastboy's eyes as he slid it off. He didn't break the gaze, he leaned in to kiss her and made his way down to her neck then to her breasts she shuddered at the touch. He put his hand on one and rubbed it a little, while enclosing his lips around the other, sucking on her now protruding nipple, she moaned and arched her back, it felt so good this time. He switched breasts and repeated what he done before. She felt herself get really warm all around, feeling his tongue swirl around her nipple, sucking on it occasionally, and his other hand massaging the other, his finger flicking and teasing the other nipple. She moaned louder now and this made Beastboy get really hard. He went up to her face now and kissed her lips again, and pulled away and looked right into her deep violet eyes as he put his hands on her panties and began to slide them slowly, watching her eyes for any panic or fear, but he saw none. He traveled back down to her bottom and slid them completely off. He spread her legs slowly, making sure to detect any resistance and he felt none of the sort. He went back to her and looked at her, "Baby, we can…" "Gar." She cut him off, "I really do want this." He leant in and kissed her softly on her lips and felt her hands grip his boxers and slowly pulled them down. She gave a surprised look when she saw him completely, and blushed. He felt himself flush too, "Sorry, I just…" she blushed redder now, "Didn't think you'd be so big…"she finished. He laughed a little, and kissed her again, he positioned himself in front of her and she spread her legs farther. He seemed hesitant like he was afraid to hurt her, "Babe…it's not my first time, remember." She said in a hushed tone, in a sad tone. She had wanted her first time to be with him.

"It is though baby, that other time, it didn't count, because last time you didn't participate this time, is your choice." She smiled at him still flushed and a faint pink, feeling herself wet. He also had a throbbing, seeing her like this made him feel like he would lose control or something. "Ready baby?" "Only for you."

He entered her slowly and felt her surround him in every way, her heat making him harder in her, she gasped at the feeling, as he moaned. He went in all the way and began to thrust in and out in slow and gentle motions at first. Raven felt something a her center, "Oh, Gar," she gasped, "Go faster."

He sped up and moaned louder as he felt her walls tighten around his manhood, she gripped at his shoulders as he went in harder now, their gaze never breaking, their bodies becoming one, she moaned louder as he hit her G spot her back arching, he head going back in pleasure, he moaned louder as he felt all these sensations. Never had he felt like this before, for the first time he felt like he was truly making love and not just screwing around. She moaned louder, gasping for air, feeling sweat run all around, feeling Beatsboy's on sweat on her body, "Gar, I think I'm coming…" "Me too baby, me too."

The continued on both feeling their climax come on and then Beastboy gave one last thrust and Raven arched her back and they both gave one final moan, as they let his seed flow into her, he pulled out and collapsed next to her, she turned to him, both of them still out of breath, "I love you," they both said at the same time, he pulled her to him , and wrapped her in his arm, "Forever and ever baby." She nodded slowly and let the sleep drown her, and drifted off with the only man she'd only love.


	15. Everything

Well here's the last chapter :) enjoy and review, and thanks to all my readers :) it was an encouragement =)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Raven woke with a sense of being whole and completed, Beastboy's arms wrapped securely around her with her arms wrapped under his arms and up his shoulders. Feeling their bare chests moving in unison with their breaths, last night had been everything Raven needed, she conquered those who wronged her and had finally made her own choice in who she would reveal everything to. She felt so much more alive. She snuggled her face into her lover's chiseled chest, breathing in his scent.

"You awake, babe?"

Rave nodded her head, "mhmm." She pulled away and looked into his dark green eyes, and he stared back at her equally stunning eyes of violet. He sat up, and brought her into his arms, her back on his chest, her head leaning on the base of his neck, she didn't even cover herself, she saw no point, she let him wrap his arms around her exposed waist and belly.

"You okay, Rae? I didn't like…scare you or anything did I…"

"No, Gar, you made me feel very safe," she smiled.

He gave her a tight squeeze and then proceeded to get his boxers from the floor, he pulled them on and looked back at her, still exposed and out in the open. She smiled softly and let herself lay back down, her hand strewn across her belly, rising with her breaths. She still felt tired, it had been a long night and she had made sure to be very awake for the very last of it.

"Want to shower Rae?"

"You go ahead; I just want to rest a while."

Beastboy nodded and proceeded into her bathroom. She heard the water run and then drifted off to a sleep.

"_Oh, happy happy happy day_----!" sang Happy, "_Have you ever awoken on such a glorious morning?_"

"_No, but last night was pretty fun, I wonder how those bastards are doing facing all that madness those images surely drove them mad by no,"_ snarled Anger.

"_So, it's agreed, rape is something occurs and just because you're part immortal does not mean you're less susceptible for it to happen to you as well_." Knowledge and logic decided.

"_If he's here, we're safe right_?" squeaked Fear.

"_That's right! And I'm here_!" courage said victoriously.

"Baby? You okay?"

Raven eye's opened, abruptly and sat up quickly, "yeah…"

"You were mumbling in your sleep…Rae, you can tell me anything you know."

"I know, so I think I should tell you everything."

He sat her so her back was against his chest and so that she was covered by a blanket, and she told him everything, from start to finish.


End file.
